Battle of Chicago
The Battle of Chicago was a turning point in Forgotten: Armageddon in terms of the progress of the believers in Operation Armageddon. It saw the fewest friendly losses and the most enemy losses. It was also a joint operation undertaken by the PLR and the Russian Inner Circle in order to destroy the believers, only to be routed by the friendlies. The Battle This battle started rather suddenly, as the believers saw the enemies coming and opened fire first. The first mission, however, was undertaken by Navy Seal Caleb Windes, who attacked the Russians hiding on the shores of Lake Michigan by slowly emerging from the lake and then shooting the Russians fighting SAS soldiers on the shore. The SEALs then pushed into the city and joined the SAS in fighting the Russians near the docks. Another mission was undertaken by Alex "Sandman" Miller, a Delta Force captain that assisted Captain Price in fighting Russians while swimming in the Chicago River; Captain Price sniped the Russians on the shore while Sandman dragged the Russians on the river to their deaths. The team later advanced down the street toward the Willis Tower and get inside. Later, Kelsey Eversmeyer, unaware the building was occupied, destroyed the building with missiles. Though the attack destroyed the building and jeopardized the lives of everyone inside, thousands of Russian and Middle Eastern gunmen were killed when the building fell over and crashed into another building next to it. Sandman's team survived and escaped from the building, where they were holed-up at a deserted position behind the John Hancock Center and were besieged by a convoy of Russian armor. While Frost manned a DShK machinegun, Sandman and a bunch of other men used RPGs, FGM-148 Javelins, Predator Missiles, and UAV Recon to destroy the Russian convoy. Meanwhile, Global Tyranny commander General Barak led a suicidal charge at the Unity Army position, claiming to "win it back for our risen lord." However, the battle abruptly ended for the Global Tyranny Army and the Inner Circle when God struck the troops with blindness. The soldiers, in their blindness, suddenly started shooting each other and everyone died except Barak, Datillo and a handful of men. The soldiers were quickly killed off when God struck them down with fire from Heaven and Barak was forced to retreat, only to be struck by lightning and die. Captain Jack Datillo had a run-in with Captain Price and threatened him, trying to persuade Price to give up and let Kelsey die. Price wasn't easily assuaded, so Captain Datillo grabbed Price and engaged in a fistfight with him until he managed to stab Price with a concrete rebar. He then pursued Kelsey Eversmeyer up to the top floor of the John Hancock Center, where he got into a V-22 Osprey and tried to shoot Price again, but was grabbed by Liz Johnson. Captain John Price, who had freed himself of his injury, got on top of the Osprey and killed the pilot, causing the plane to crash into the John Hancock Center. Price, now joined by Liz and Kelsey, got into a fistfight with the Captain by knocking him down a flight of stairs. Price then vailiantly fought against the Captain so Liz and Kelsey to get away while Price vailiantly took him on, despite having a nasty start, as Jack started beating him violently until Price managed to overpower the enemy Captain and beat HIM up until he eventually fell out of a window to his death. With Barak and Datillo gone, the Middle Eastern insurgents had no choice but to retreat, ending the battle. Trivia *This is the first battle to take place in Chicago. *This is the last battle Ahmed Barak and Jack Datillo participate in. *This is the last battle involving the PLR on American soil. *This is the first battle where two enemy forces conduct a joint operation. *This is the first battle that Task Force 141 is seen fighting alongside forces other than Delta Force and\or the SAS. *This is the first battle in which the Serbian Loyalists and Russian Loyalists team up. *This is the first battle involving missiles and missile launchers. *Captain Price was still able to fight and kill Captain Datillo despite his injury, proving that he was also a "tough coconut". Gallery BAD TIMING!!.jpg|Captain Jack Datillo aiming his weapon at Price A Russian soldier with an AKS-74U and an RPG-7 on his back.jpg|Yuri Danilova's outfit during the fight against the Russian convoy A US Marine sniper with an Mk 11.jpg|Sandman in USMC sniper garb A Marine with an M27 IAR.jpg|Henry Blackburn in USMC support gunner garb